Complicated Love
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan bernamakan cinta. Tetapi kenapa bisa sesulit ini menggapainya? [Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori] x [Sakura, Shion, Hinata, Karin] warning: super complicated love.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Alodia Cho**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto**

 **X**

 **Shion, Sakura, Karin, Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Complicated Love**

.

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku, Onii- _chan_!" gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa riang sambil berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran dari kakaknya itu.

Di belakang, Sasori menggeram kesal.

"Awas kau, Sakura!" kemudian laki-laki yang hanya tua setahun dari Sakura itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, membuat gadis itu memekik panik.

Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana tertawa kecil. Baginya melihat sosok Sakura yang tertawa sangat riang begitu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Gadis itu terlihat seperti malaikat tak berdosa di matanya.

" **Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miko Shion**

"Naruto, aku membawakanmu jus," Shion, gadis berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Kemudian tangannya yang memegang jus kaleng terulur ke arah laki-laki itu. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi, mata biru laki-laki itu tetap fokus melihat ke depan.

"Hei, Naruto!" mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Shion memukul bahu laki-laki itu pelan, membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Akh!" refleks, Naruto langsung menoleh. "Loh, Shion? Kapan kau datang?" lanjutnya.

Belum sempat Shion menjawab, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil jus kaleng yang berada di tangannya dengan kelewat semangat.

"Wah! Ini pasti untukku, 'kan? Terima kasih ya, Shion!"

"Ugh! Kau itu selalu saja mengabaikanku ya, Naruto!" mendengar kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya disebut gerutuan itu, membuat Naruto meringis lebar.

"Haha, maaf ya, Shion."

Menyerah dengan tingkah Naruto itu, Shion hanya dapat menghembuskan napas kesal. Gadis itu membuang muka, tetapi matanya tetap melirik Naruto yang sedang meminum jus kalen itu. dan entah kenapa tanpa bisa dicegah pipinya langsung memerah.

" **Memperhatikanmu dari dekat—"**

"Hei, Naruto. A-aku—"

"Akh! Sakura- _chan_!" kalimat Shion itu langsung terpotong oleh teriakkan Naruto. Sedangkan laki-laki itu sendiri langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura yang terjatuh dengan wajah cemas.

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa bisa ditahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"— **namun entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

" _Ne_ , Sasuke. Ayolah apa salahnya berkencan denganku. Sekali saja!" dengan wajah memohon, Karin menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ugh… aku mohon, Sasuke."

"Tidak, Karin!" nada suara Sasuke sedikit naik, membuat Karin agak tersentak. Jengah, laki-laki itu langsung membuang muka.

Mendengar penolakan Sasuke—yang untuk kesekian kalinya, Karin memasang wajah sebal.

"Hei, Sasu—"

Dan bunyi dering telepon dari ponsel Sasuke itu sukses menyelamatkan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini hanya karna bunyi telepon masuk. Melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Karin, Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauhi gadis itu dan mengangkat ponselnya.

Di belakang, Karin menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sedih.

" **Berulang kali aku mencoba mencari cara untuk mendapatkan hatimu,"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

"Ayolah, Sasuke!" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata mendengar rengekan Karin itu. Di balik pohon, di tempat persembunyiannya, Hinata menghela napas berat.

"Sasuke _senpai_ ," bisiknya lirih.

" **Tapi kau tetap saja tidak tergapai."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sasori**

"Hei, Sasori. Kau lihat Naruto tidak?" seharusnya Sasori merasa senang karna Shion mengajaknya berbicara—mengingat sifat gadis itu yang angkuh, sehingga jarang membuka mulutnya. Nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang, apalagi bila nama Naruto yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Sasori, kau mendengarku?!" nada tinggi dari suara Shion itu membuat Sasori tersentak. Laki-laki itu perlahan menoleh dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Aa, Shion. Maaf, aku—"

"Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja!" dengan wajah jengkel, Shion mengibaskan tangannya. Gadis itu membuang muka ke samping, dan tanpa sadar matanya melebar saat menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Naruto!" dengan semangat ia melambaikan tangannya.

Sasori bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan dari Shion itu. Wajah gadis itu yang sebelumnya jengkel langsung berubah berseri-seri. Bukan hanya itu, lihatlah bagaimana nada suara panggilan Shion tadi? Terdengar ceria dan riang—seperti bukan Shion yang biasanya. Dan meski Sasori benci mengakuinya, hanya Naruto seorang lah yang mampu membuat Shion seperti itu. Tentu ia merasa sangat iri dengan fakta itu.

"Naruto! Ck, dia mengabaikanku lagi!" dan selanjutnya yang Sasori lihat adalah sosok Shion yang berlari menjauhinya—mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau ini benar-benar—akh!" mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat berlari, Shion jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Gadis itu hampir terjatuh karna menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Dan beruntungnya dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

"Astaga, Shion! Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!" dengan tangan yang masih memegang Shion, Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Shion terpana, tetapi gadis itu dengan cepat menguasai dirinya sendiri. "A-aku tau! Ce-cepat lepaskan tanganmu!" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh—yang sayangnya gagal.

"Iya, iya," menghela napas pelan, Naruto melepaskan tangannya, tak lupa dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Shion merapikan bajunya, kemudian gadis itu membuang muka—yang kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipi gadis itu.

" _Baka_!" bisiknya pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

Sasori melihat itu semua. Ya, hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Dan tanpa sadar laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya.

" **Walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kau melihatku—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura

Di depan TV, dengan semangkuk _popcorn_ di tangannya, Haruno Sakura mungkin terlihat seperti asyik menonton. Tapi nyatanya itu tidak benar. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah, sesekali matanya melirik jam yang berada di dinding kemudian kembali menatap layar TV.

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali, sih!" gerutunya pelan.

Dan bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sakura langsung menoleh, gadis itu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berdiri. Berpura-pura terlihat cuek, ia kembali menatap layar TV, namun tanpa sadar ia memasang telinganya tajam-tajam, mencoba mencari bunyi langkah.

" _Are_ , Sakura? Kau belum tidur?"

Cukup! Mendengar nada suara yang kelewat santai itu Sakura tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

" _Onii-chan_! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?! Aku meneleponmu dari tadi, tapi tidak tersambung! Kau pergi kemana?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sasori malah tertawa.

"Aa, _gomen_. Ponselku mati. Tapi kau benar-benar sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang marah begini, Sakura!" dengan gemas, Sasori mengacak-ngacak pucuk rambut Sakura.

"Aah! Kau merusak rambutku, _Onii-chan_!"

"Ahaha, maaf. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, ya," melepaskan tangannya dari kepala adiknya itu, Sasori pun mulai berjalan menuju tangga.

Menatap punggung Sasori, Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, _Onii-chan_!" teriaknya sebal.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga menyayangimu, _Imouto_!" balas Sasori manis.

Walaupun sosok Sasori telah hilang, mata Sakura tetap terpaku. Perlahan gadis itu memegang pucuk kepalanya—tempat di mana Sasori mengusapnya tadi. Kemudian dengan kepala yang tertunduk, mata _emerald_ -nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia terisak pelan.

"— **tapi aku tau, apa pun yang aku lakukan kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yoshaaaa!**

 **Alo datang dengan fic baru. Akhir-akhir ini Alo lagi nonton anime NagiAsu, Kokoro connect, Glasslip, dan true tears, dan Alo menikmati saat-saat di mana kokoro ini di obok-obok (?) dan juga merasa panik dengan ending pairingnya.**

 **Karena itu lah muncul ide untuk membuat fic ini, karena Alo lagi suka banget sama complicated love! Mungkin kalian ada yg nyadar kalo kalimat yg Alo bold tadi adalah kalimat yang Alo ambil dari quotes si Miuna di opening 2 NagiAsu. Dan tentunya Alo sudah merubahnya di sana sini. Ngomong-ngomong soal NagiAsu, Alo lega karna endingnya Hikari sama Manaka (walau pun Alo menyayangkan si Tsumugu, soalnya cakep banget jadinya Alo dilema pengen Manaka sama dia dan ntah kenapa jadi gak rela sama Chisaki XD #plak!)**

 **Oke, kenapa pembahasan kita malah salah fokus gini. Back to topic, jadi karna fic ini adalah fic multi-pairing, harap dimaklumi kalau ceritanya akan sangat rumit dan berbelit-belit. Fic ini akan penuh dengan cerita cinta segi-7 dan nanti kalian akan menebak-nebak siapakah pairingnya nanti berakhir.**

 **Yosh! sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya! XD**

 **p.s: Ada yang sadar bahwa cuma bagian sisi Sasuke yang gak Alo buat quotes-nya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Jho Alodia**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto**

 **X**

 **Shion, Sakura, Karin, Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Complicated Love**

.

.

.

[Kediaman Rumah Keluarga Miko]

Miko Shion, nona muda sekaligus anak gadis satu-satunya dari bangsawan Miko itu sedang bersolek di depan kaca kamarnya.

 _Moisturizer_? Sudah. _Foundation_? Sudah. Bedak natural? Sudah. _Blush-on_? Sudah. _Lip Gloss_? Sudah. Yosh, semua sudah lengkap. Miko Shion sudah siap menjalani hari indahnya di sekolah barunya.

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sedikit angkuh, gadis itu berdiri sambil memegang tas _branded_ -nya. Ah, semoga saja di sekolah barunya tidak ada lelaki bodoh. Karna dia paling benci dengan tipe laki-laki seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

[Kediaman Keluarga Haruno]

Pagi hari yang tenang di rumah mungil keluarga Haruno—

" _Onii-chan! Mou asa desuyo! Okitekudasai!_ "

ah—sayangnya ketenangan itu baru saja berlalu sedetik yang lalu karna teriakan super membahana dari putri bungsu Haruno.

Dengan ganas, Haruno Sakura membuka—atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kamar kakak tercintanya, Haruno Sasori.

" _Onii-chan_ , cepat bangun! Sudah jam segini, kau bisa telat nanti!" dengan wajah super galak, gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekati kasur Sasori.

Masih bergelung dalam selimutnya, Sasori bergumam pelan. "Lima menit lagi," katanya setengah sadar.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat lebar gadis itu.

" _Mou, Okitekudasai_!"

Bruk!

"—OHOOK!" dan kelopak mata Sasori yang sebelumnya masih terpejam, mendadak terbuka seketika saat tubuh adiknya melayang secara sempurna menimpa tubuhnya. Ah, sungguh pagi yang sangat tenang.

.

.

.

.

" _Mou, Onii-chan_. Lain kali kalau aku membangunkanmu, kau harus segera bangun!" sambil menaruh piring-piring di atas meja, gadis itu mengomel.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ ," dan Sasori hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah sambil sesekali menguap.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "TADA~ Coba lihat, aku membuatkan nasi goreng spesial penuh cinta dari _imouto_ -mu yang super imut ini!" sambil cengengesan, Sakura meletakkan piring yang berisi nasi goreng itu di depan Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura, tomatnya terlalu banyak," komentarnya singkat.

" _Onii-chan_ 'kan suka tomat, tentu saja aku memasukan tomat sebanyak-banyaknya!" jawabnya ringan, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Mendesah pelan, laki-laki itu menjawab, "Yang suka tomat itu bukan aku, Sakura. Tapi—"

"AH! Aku lupa sedang menggoreng telur!" memotong kata-kata Sasori, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu langsung berlari ke dapur. Dan lagi-lagi Sasori hanya dapat menarik napas pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang sambil membawa piring berisi telur yang agak gosong. " _Onii-chan_ , telurnya agak gosong. Tapi tenang saja rasanya tidak—AH! SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MEMAKAN NASI GORENG PENUH CINTAKU, DASAR TETANGGA KURANG AJAR!"

Dengan sigap, Uchiha Sasuke—selaku orang yang disebut tetangga kurang ajar oleh Sakura—langsung mengangkat piring nasi gorengnya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhi gapaian tangan gadis itu yang sedang berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"Hn, kakak tercintamu yang memberiku ijin untuk memakannya," jawabnya dengan nada datar sedatar wajah teflonnya.

"Walaupun _Onii-chan_ -ku memberi ijin, bukan berarti kau boleh memakannya seenaknya, _baka_! Kembalikan!" Sakura semakin ganas ingin merebut nasi goreng itu.

"Hn, tidak."

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Tidak, Sakura!"

"Pptt—" suara kekehan menahan tawa dari Sasori, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh. "Maaf, maaf, lanjutkan saja dialog pertengkaran suami-istrinya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Ah, kalian berdua memang cocok sekali. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih?"

Baik mata Sakura maupun Sasuke langsung melotot seketika. "TIDAK SUDI!"

" _Onii-chan_ , tega sekali kau berbicara begitu! Mana sudi aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang tidak bisa membedakan mana model rambut keren dengan model rambut pantat ayam. Dan juga, yang kucintai itu cuma kau, _Onii-chan_!"

"Hn, aku juga tidak sudi pacaran dengan gadis yang mempunyai penyakit _brother complex_ super akut yang memiliki jidat selebar landasan pesawat."

"Apa kau bilang?! Jidatku tidak selebar itu!"

"Hn. Model rambutku ini keren, bukan pantat ayam."

Ah, benar-benar suasana yang super tenang di kediaman rumah keluarga Haruno, tentu saja juga tetangga sebelahnya, keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

[Kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga]

Lain di keluarga Miko, lain di keluarga Haruno, tentu saja juga lain pagi hari di keluarga Hyuuga.

"Selamat pagi, _Nii-sama_ ," sapaan lembut itu datang dari putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Pagi, Hinata," Hyuuga Neji, sepupu dari gadis itu menjawab sambil membelai sayang kepala gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

" _Nii-sama_ mau sarapan bersama?" dengan wajah penuh harap, Hinata mendongak menatap Neji.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu aku di meja makan bersama Hanabi, aku mandi dulu," setelah itu, Neji pun pergi. Hinata yang baru akan berjalan menuju meja makan terhenti saat mendengar bunyi bel dan ketukan pintu tidak sabaran di depan rumahnya.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. _Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?_

"Siapa ya?" Hinata membuka pintu pelan, dan matanya melebar seketika. "Karin- _Nee_? Ada apa? Kenapa sepagi ini—"

"Hinata! Hinata! Tolong aku!" Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Naruto yang numpang tinggal di rumah tetangga sebelah alias keluarga Namikaze itu terlihat luar biasa panik.

"Tolong aku, Hinataaaa!"

"E-eh? A-ada apa, Karin- _Nee_?" melihat Karin yang panik begitu tentu saja membuat Hinata ikutan panik.

"Naruto! Dia sedang kesurupan!"

"Ha-hah?" Hinata melongo.

"Ma-maksudku dia sedang mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan! Hinata, aku numpang sembunyi di rumahmu ya! Kalau dia datang dan bertanya dimana aku, bilang saja tidak tau, oke!" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik rumah, gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Hinata.

"KARIN!" Hinata langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan murka Naruto berkumandang. Gadis itu menoleh patah-patah, dan menemukan sosok Naruto telah berada di depannya.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat Karin?"

"E-eh?"

"Apa Karin bersembunyi di rumahmu?"

"Eh? _Etto_ …"

"Baiklah terima kasih, Hinata!" mengusap kepala Hinata sekilas, Naruto langsung menerjang masuk.

Hinata mencengkram gagang pintu dengan tangan yang berkeringat. Uhh… ini bukan salahnya, 'kan? Lagi pula dia kan belum bilang kalau Karin benar-benar bersembunyi di rumahnya. Naruto sendiri lah yang menyimpulkannya. Tapi… tetap saja Hinata merasa bersalah.

Lima menit kemudian Naruto muncul sambil menjewer telinga Karin.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pakai jaket _orange_ kesayanganku itu. Dan kau tetap memakainya lalu mengembalikannya dalam wujud yang tidak bisa dipakai lagi!" wajah murka Naruto membuat Hinata yang melihat merinding seketika. Sedangkan Karin sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Suigetsu menantangku berkelahi kemarin!" bela gadis itu.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Lihat saja, akan aku adukan ke _Kaa-chan_!"

"Tante Kushina akan membelaku!" Karin tersenyum puas.

"Tidak kalau dia tau kau berkelahi dengan laki-laki lagi!" dan jawaban dari Naruto itu langsung membuat Karin mendelik.

" _Mou_ , Naruto! Maafkan aku! Kau boleh mengadukanku tentang jaketmu itu! tapi jangan bilang kalau aku berkelahi lagi!"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan. "Rasakan!"

Dan kedua makhluk tak diundang itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton. Menarik napas pelan, gadis itu pun menutup pintu dan berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan pemandangan yang membuat wajahnya langsung merona.

Hyuuga Neji berdiri hanya dengan sehelai handuk di pinggulnya, dengan tubuh yang masih basah.

" _N-nii-sama_?"

"Hinata, lain kali kalau gadis gila itu datang lagi jangan ijinkan dia masuk!" wajah Neji terlihat murka, dan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Hinata tak tau kenapa.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa _Nii-sama_?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Langsung tendang dia keluar kalau dia memaksa!" setelah mengatakan itu, Neji berbalik pergi. Tapi samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar Neji bergumam pelan.

"Mau numpang sembunyi sih, sembunyi saja! Tapi jangan di kamar mandi yang saat itu aku sedang mandi di dalamnya, dasar gadis gila! Mana susah pula ngusirnya!"

Ah, Hinata langsung paham dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya dengan cengiran jail.

"Hn. Tidak berminat."

"Tapi—"

"AH! _Ohayou_ , _Teme_!" suara sapaan bernada nyaring dari Naruto menghentikan kata-kata Kiba, laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipinya itu mendecih pelan kemudian berbalik pergi.

Naruto sendiri hanya menatap heran.

"Kau bicara apa dengan si wajah anjing itu, _Teme_?"

"Hn. Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengajakku pergi _Goukon_ ," laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu pun berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Sasori. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri duduk di bangku depan Sasuke.

Mata Naruto berbinar. "Uwah, lalu bagaimana? Kau ikut?"

Tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke adalah dengusan pelan. "Tidak berminat. Perempuan itu semuanya menyebalkan," kemudian Sasuke melirik laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Apalagi adiknya Sasori. Cerewet sekali."

Sasori yang mendengarnya justru terkekeh.

"Itu daya tariknya Sasuke," jawabnya kalem.

"Ah, adik perempuannya Sasori? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," jeda, Naruto menatap keluar kelas. "Tapi seriusan deh, _Teme_. kenapa sih kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan? Lihat tuh di luar banyak gadis-gadis yang melihat ke arahmu," nyatanya yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar, bukan hanya bualan semata. Banyak gadis-gadis yang memang sengaja lewat di depan kelas mereka untuk melihat sosok rupawan laki-laki.

"Aku rasa tidak ada satu pun gadis di sekolah ini yang tidak menyukaimu. Tentu saja karna wajah—"

"Kakimu menghalangi jalanku, Uchiha!" kata-kata Naruto itu terhenti oleh Karin yang tiba-tiba lewat.

Sasuke melirik ke bawah, menatap kakinya. Nyatanya kakinya tidak benar-benar menghalangi jalan. Kalau Karin mau gadis itu bisa berjalan ke samping sedikit.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke menatap Karin dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Aku rasa kakiku tidak menghalangi jalanmu, Uzumaki. Kalau memang terasa menghalangi, kau bisa lewat jalan lain."

Jawaban dari Sasuke itu membuat Karin mendecih pelan, kemudian ia melangkahi kaki laki-laki itu dan pergi.

"Ah, aku rasa cuma Karin seoranglah yang tidak menyukaimu, _Teme_ ," lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Hn, adik Sasori juga tidak menyukaiku," jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja! Yang disukai sepupumu itu kan hanya berkelahi, Naruto. Aku dengar kemarin ia berkelahi lagi dengan Suigetsu, preman dari sekolah Iwagakure."

"Yah, begitu lah. Dia habis dimarahi _Kaa-chan_ tadi pagi!" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto tertawa puas. Kelihatannya laki-laki itu masih dendam dengan jaketnya yang dirusak Karin.

"Dari pada membicarakan sepupumu itu Naruto, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi _Goukon_?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba dengan nada santai.

"Apa kau gila Sasori! Kau lupa cintaku ini hanya untuk dewiku si gadis musim semi?" mata Naruto melotot tidak terima.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Maksudmu gadis yang selalu kau lihat di café seberang Ramen paman Teuchi? Gadis yang sampai sekarang tidak kau ketahui namanya?"

"Iya! Iya! Yang itu! Sumpah, dia benar-benar cantik sekali! Dia seperti dewi bunga Sakura di musim semi!" jawab Naruto dengan nada semangat.

"Aku pikir dia hanya khayalanmu saja, Naruto," Sasori terkekeh pelan.

Tidak terima, Naruto menggebrak meja. "Sialan kau Sasori! Lihat saja, hari ini aku pasti akan berkenalan dengannya! Dan aku akan memberitahukan nama gadis itu padamu!" lanjutnya berapi-api.

"Bunga Sakura di musim semi. _Haru no Sakura_ ," gumam Sasuke lirih, selirih angin. Baik Sasori maupun Naruto tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Dari pada aku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi _Goukon_ , Sasori? Kau kan tidak punya pacar!" Naruto nyengir kuda, menyindir Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, terima kasih. Terakhir kali aku pergi _Goukon_ , adikku yang tau langsung membakar _handphone_ -ku. Aku terpaksa kerja _part-time_ berbulan-bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membeli ponsel baru."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak seketika.

"Seriusan deh, adikmu itu galak sekali! Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana kau bisa dapat pacar, Sasori,"

Sasori hanya menghela napas sejenak. "Entahlah. Lagi pula aku ini orangnya tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku sudah menyukai seseorang, aku akan mengejarnya mati-matian," jawab Sasori di akhiri senyum tipis.

Naruto memayunkan bibirnya, "Aku baru tau kalau Sasori yang ku kenal bisa menggombal juga!"

"Berisik Naruto!" mendengar jawaban dari sahabat _orange_ -nya itu, membuat Sasori jadi kesal. "Oya kalau tidak salah kau pernah bilang gadis yang sering kau lihat di café itu menggunakan seragam SMA swasta Teiko khusus wanita, 'kan? Adikku juga bersekolah di sana. Coba kau beritahu aku ciri-ciri gadis itu, aku akan menanyakannya pada adikku. Siapa tau ia tau," lanjut Sasori.

"Be-benarkan Sasori?!" mata Naruto langsung berkilat senang. "Ah, dia sangat cantik, benar-benar sangat cantik! Dia memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna—"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat Hatake Kakashi selaku wali kelas mereka merangkap guru matematika memasuki kelas, kelas 2-2.

"Ah, mungkin semester ganjil memang baru saja berlalu. Tapi kebetulan kita kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari Amerika. Ayo masuk!"

 _Sasori tidak pernah menyangka—_

"Namaku Miko Shion," perkenalan singkat, padat, diselingi wajah jutek dari si pemilik nama.

— _hidupnya mulai saat itu berubah_.

Gadis itu.

Bulu mata lentik, membingkai mata bening berwarna _violet_.

Rambut panjang berponi rata berwarna pirang kepucatan, berkilau saat terkena cahaya.

Secara perlahan Sasori memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Untuk ayah dan ibunya yang sedang dinas di Jerman.

Ayah, ibu, aku jatuh cinta—

—pada pandangan pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ng… Halo**

 **Oke, Alo mau minta maaf karna udah lama menghilang! Hontou ni gomenasai! *sujud dalam-dalam***

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya, Alo benar benar sibuk di dunia nyata ini, sehingga Alo sama sekali gak punya waktu buat ngetik. Ini akhirnya ada waktu luang juga. Apakah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Huehe xD**

 **Kayaknya gak ada deh. Dan Alo pun pundung di pojokan. Hiks.**

 **Oya untuk chapter ini Alo akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan. Baik Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto, dan Karin adalah teman sekelas dan juga satu sekolah (yaiyalah thor!). Mereka sama-sama kelas dua SMA. Sedangkan untuk Hinata sendiri dia baru kelas satu. Di sekolah Naruto dkk juga. Lalu kalo Sakura dia beda sekolah. Dia sekolah di sekolah khusus cewek gitu, kelas satu juga sama kayak Hinata. Dan Shion adalah siswa baru pindahan Amerika, sudah dijelaskan tadi.**

 **Nah, jadi di chapter ini Alo udah ngasih tau kalo Sasori langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Shion. Untuk chapter berikutnya akan ada lagi yang jatuh cinta, hoho~**

 **Oya, apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa cewe yang ditaksir oleh Naruto? Pasti pada tau kaaann? Ciri-cirinya jelas banget gitu masa gak tau. Apalagi udah disebutin sama Sasuke-kun namanya, wkwk xD**

 **Akhir kata, apa ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic My New Neighbour? Kalo ada mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan Alo update. Soalnya ini lagi dalam pengetikan. Dan juga Alo mau nanya, ada yang minta sequel Happy Ending atau Truth or Dare gak? Kalo ada rencananya Alo mau buat.**

 **Okelah cukup sekian cuap-cuap Alo. Akhir kata, jangan lupa review yaaa~**


End file.
